Fullbody
| HaarfarbeTV = | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Hideo Ishikawa | Sprecher = Philipp Moog | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Fullbody ist ein Angehöriger der Marine und Jangos bester Freund. Fullbodys Geschichte Offizier im Eastblue Als Fullbody zum ersten Mal die gerade gegründete Mugiwara-Piratenbande trifft, hat er bereits den Rang eines Kapitänleutnants inne und das Kommando über eine Fregatte, die zur gleichen Zeit wie die Going Merry das Baratié anläuft. Durch seine rechte Hand ist er bereits als Tekken bekannt und will mir der ihm unbekannten Piratenbande kurzen Prozess machen, nachdem er schon Johnny und Yosaku vermöbelt hat, die ihn nach einer kleinen Provokation angreifen. Er lässt das Feuer auf das Schiff eröffnen und ist dann völlig überrascht, dass der Kapitän der Bande Luffy Teufelskräfte besitzt, mit der er sich mittels Gomu Gomu no Fūsen aufbläst und die Kanonenkugel wegschleudert – auf das Baratié. Im Restaurantschiff versucht Fullbody daraufhin seine Begleitung Moody damit zu beeindrucken, dass er die Weinsorte erschmeckt. Allerdings blamiert er sich damit, als der Smut Sanji auftaucht, der offensichtlich seine Bestellung des Weins ignoriert und selbst eine Sorte ausgewählt hat. Er versucht Sanji, der sich an Moody ranschmeißt, daraufhin zu demütigen, indem er ihn als Kellner herbeiruft und ihm eine Fliege in seiner Suppe zeigt. Als ihm der Koch erneut mit einer frechen Antwort kommt, reißt Fullbody der Geduldsfaden und zertrümmert den Esstisch mit seiner Faust. Der Smut ist überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass Fullbody das Essen verschwendet hat und erteilt ihm eine Lektion. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit überwältigt, kann Fullbody kaum glauben, was ihm widerfährt. Sanji wird von den Köchen des Baratié zurückgehalten, damit er nicht weiter auf den Marineoffizier einprügelt. Erst als der Chef des Restaurantschiffs Zeff kommt, scheint Sanji von ihm abzulassen, als er von ihm eine Abreibung erhält. Doch auch Fullbody wird noch einmal von Zeff mit einem Tritt bestraft, weil er das Essen verschwendet hat. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, erhält Fullbody vom Hauptgefreiten Lines die Meldung, dass der Gefangene geflohen sei, um daraufhin von ihm erschossen zu werden. Es handelt sich um Gin, dem ersten Maat der Krieg-Piratenbande, der nun das Baratié betritt und den Fullbody wortlos an sich vorbei lässt. Als Patty den neuen Gast anspricht und nach seiner Bestellung fragt, sowie ob er auch genügend Geld hat, um zu bezahlen, glaubt der Marineoffizier schon, dass der Koch nun sterben müsse. Doch wird er davon überrascht, dass Patty Gin niederschlägt und verprügelt, so dass sich Fullbody lieber aus dem Staub macht. :Dass Fullbody erneut im Eastblue auf die Mugiwara-Piraten trifft, wird nur in der Fernsehserie gezeigt und ist daher nicht Canon. Bekanntschaft mit Jango und weiterer Dienst Sein weiterer Weg führt Fullbody nach Mirrorball Island, wo er am Mirror Ball Dance Contest teilnimmt, aber gegen Jango den kürzeren zieht und nur Platz zwei belegt. Als fairer Verlierer geht er mit ihm im Anschluss einen trinken und bekommt zunächst nicht mit, dass sein neuer Freund ein Pirat ist, auf den auch noch ein Kopfgeld von neun Millionen Berry ausgesetzt ist. Auch seine Mannschaft bemerkt dies nicht, obwohl sie Jangos Kleidung finden. Als die Tulip-Piratenbande angreift, kämpft Fullbody gegen sie und erledigt einen nach dem anderen von ihnen zunächst mit Leichtigkeit, doch als sie die Bedienung des Restaurants als Geisel nehmen, in dem Jango und er ihre Freundschaft begossen haben, hält sich Fullbody zurück um ihr Leben zu schützen. Jango kehrt jedoch zurück und steht Fullbody bei. Gemeinsam erledigen die beiden auch den Rest der Piraten, auch wenn der Marineoffizier daraufhin Jango festnehmen muss. Vor Gericht steht Fullbody seinem Kameraden zur Seite und sorgt mit einer Tanzparty dafür, dass er freigesprochen wird, wobei er selbst jedoch degradiert wird. Damit die beiden ihre Wege fortsetzen, wollen sich Jango und Fullbody von dem Piraten hypnotisieren lassen, um ihre Freundschaft zu vergessen, doch erblicken die beiden plötzlich Marinekapitänin Hina und verlieben sich auf den ersten Blick in sie. Nachdem Jango dann bei der Marine angeheuert hat, lassen sich er und Fullbody zu Hina versetzen, die die beiden ins Marine-Hauptquartier nach Maineford mitnimmt, wo auch Koby und Helmeppo von Vizeadmiral Garp trainiert werden. Dienst unter Kapitänin Hina Er und Jango begleiten schließlich Hina nach Arabasta, wo die Kapitänin ihren alten Freund Smoker unterstützt und die Agenten der Baroque Works einfängt. Fullbody und sein Freund bringen ein Piratenschiff vor der Küste von Nanohana auf, was aber Hina viel zu lange dauert. Auch als die beiden ihr einen Strauß Blumen bringen, schickt sie die beiden wieder fort. Kurz darauf sind Jango und Fullbody an Deck zweier Fregatten, die die Going Merry in der Kuroyari-Formation umstellt hat. Als Jango mit seinem Chakram die Piraten hypnotisieren will, schießt Usopp auf die beiden Schiffe und versenkt sie zu seinem und Luffys Erstaunen mit nur einem einzigen Schuss. Die Mugiwara-Piratenbande entkommt, als sich Mr.2 Bon Kurei mit seinen Piraten für sie opfert und Hina von ihnen ablenken. Einige Monate später begleiten Fullbody und Jango ihre Kommandantin Hina nach Marineford, die wie viele andere Offiziere in das Marine-Hauptquartier beordert wurden, um dort der Hinrichtung von Portgas D. Ace beizuwohnen und sie gegen einen Angriff der Shirohige-Piratenbande abzusichern. Auf dem Oris-Vorplatz hören die beiden die Wahrheit über Ace, dass er der leibliche Sohn des Piratenkönigs Gol D. Roger ist und dass seine Mutter Portgas D. Rouge nach seiner Geburt starb, weil sie die Geburt hinauszögerte. Als dann Shirohige mit seinen Verbündeten erscheint und den Kampf eröffnet, indem er Marineford mit der Entfesselung zweier Tsunamis angreift, blicken die beiden panisch auf die beiden Wellen, die schließlich von Admiral Aokiji vereist werden. Im Kampfgetümmel erleben die beiden dann die plötzliche Ankunft von Luffy, der aus dem Gefängnis Impel Down entkam und mit seinen Verbündeten und einem gekaperten Marine-Schlachtschiff aus dem Himmel fällt. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Fullbody kämpft mit seinen Fäusten. Zunächst ist dabei lediglich seine rechte Faust mit Eisenstücken verstärkt, später dann auch seine linke. Hintergrundinformationen Änderungen in der Fernsehserie * In der Fernsehserie verprügelt Fullbody weder Johnny noch Yosaku, sondern ignoriert sie, auch als Johnny Steckbriefe auf das Deck der Going Merry wirft, um zu zeigen, dass die beiden auch Verbrecher mit größerem Kopfgeld gefangen haben. * In der Fernsehserie bekommt Fullbody überhaupt nicht mit, dass Luffy Teufelskräfte besitzt, als er die Kanonenkugel wegschleudert. Er geht mit Moody auf das Beiboot und wundert sich dann, warum es auf dem Baratié eine Explosion gab. * Im Manga tritt Fullbody nicht auf Sanjis Hand und schlägt auch nicht Moody. Nicht-canonische Auftritte * Nachdem Luffys erstes Kopfgeld festgesetzt ist, beschließt Fullbody, ihn zu fangen, da ihm die Marine nach der Pleite im Baratié nur noch eine abgehalfterte Fregatte kommandieren lässt. Wie es das Schicksal will, tauchen plötzlich die Mugiwara-Piraten auf, doch gibt Fullbody das Schiff auf, als eine Kanone auf seinem Schiff aufgrund eines Materialfehlers explodiert und das Entern der Going Merry scheitert. * Jango und Fullbody stellen sich in Marineford Luffy in den Weg, werden aber von Jango mit 1 2 Jango hypnotisiert und schlafen ein, bevor er auf Hina trifft, der er jedoch ebenfalls entkommt. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Fullbody Kategorie:Mensch